Monsters In The Sea The Movie: The Great Human-Water Aswang Battle
Monsters In The Sea The Movie: The Great-Human Water Aswang Battle (海のモンスタームービー: 偉大な人間 - 水モンスターバトル Umi no monsutā mūbī: Idaina ningen - mizu monsutā batoru) is a movie version of the popular TV series, Monsters In The Sea. This movie was released last May 7, 2013 and it was produced by Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux Productions, along with Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux and R. Haley Nishizono as the directors respectively. Plot Water Aswang Empire Queen Minerva (Gwyneth Kanade) summoned six Water Aswangs from the years 2023, 2113, 2123 and 2213 via time portal to form a mafia called Remnant. The main goal of Remnant is to destroy the Earth in the present-day 2013 by kidnapping children in the nearby seashores and use them a Hypno Laser Gun to become their soldiers and defeat the Monster Slayers. Because of this crisis, the Dragon Heart Guardian Army of the year 2213 summoned three DHGA Slayer Captains from the years 2023, 2113 and 2123 via Time Summon Protocol and one Future Space Police to send them in the present-day 2013 to help the Monster Slayers to defeat Remnant. The Monster Slayers 'Original Monster Slayers' 'Movie exclusive Monster Slayers' Cast of characters 'Main Cast' Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux as Ambrose eu Kisaragi / Blue Slayer Marvelous Jane Kawahara as AJ Reidon / Red Slayer Takeru Takenoko as Arthur Rosen / Yellow Slayer Aisha Kasahara as Alicia Cranston / Pink Slayer Hajime Kakei as Aurel Humphries / Black Slayer Marvelous Takahashi as Ayase Yoshimura / Eureka Knight Natsuki Ishihara as Fatima Takahashi / Gold Slayer Nigel Orchids as General David Petrovsky Leon Marcosias as 1st Pvt. Lt. Richard Takahara Hisashi Nakahara as Army 1st Class General Andrei Shinpei Ryosuke Fukuoka as General Leon Randell Amber Murasaki as Navy 1st Class General Mikaela Yamino Wynne Rich Matsumoto as Misha Reidon Gwyneth Kanade as Minerva Rony Kawashima as Kronos 'Supporting Cast' Rei Ichimichi as DHGA 2123 Slayer Captain Chisato Tachibana / Flare Slayer Leo Ohshima as DHGA 2023 Slayer Captain Kakeru Ryougi / Green Slayer Haruka Tatsumi as Future Space Police of 2213 Captain Andreizar van Hammerhead / Indigo Slayer Yuuri Takenoko as DHGA 2113 Slayer Captain Takemi Nakahara / Blazing Slayer Naoto Odagiri as Water Aswang Archray Michelle Almonds as Water Aswang Lira Takeru Fukuoka as Water Aswang Shunichi Shin Song Dae as Water Aswang Mai Naoki van Yamino as Water Aswang Shiori Ryuji Izumi as Water Aswang Darren Suit actors 'In-suit stunt doubles' Genesis Yoshimura as Blue Slayer Keisha Umemori as Red Slayer Sousuke Nishihori as Yellow Slayer MIKA as Pink Slayer Rey Owenstein as Black Slayer Haruka Shinpei as Eureka Knight Akira Shibaki as Gold Slayer 'Permanent suit actors' Rico Hashimoto Mikael Takatori ''' '''Tomokazu Takashima Hisashi Kawaguchi Midori Tadayama Takeshi Tanaka Ryuji Ehara Kouichiro Mogami Yuichi Takaoka Satoshi Nakamura Makito Takashima as Slayer Armament Robo Akira Kaguya as Eureka Robo Yukio Takahashi as Slayer Navigator Robo Shinji Kyoshiro '''as Slayer Evolution Robo Alpha '''Carl Izumi as Water Aswang Remnant (giant/fusioned monster form) Theme songs Monster Slayers: Save the Present For A Peaceful Future (Monster Slayers: モンスタースレイヤーズ：平和な未来のために本を保存; Monster Slayers: Heiwa na Mirai no Tame ni Hon o Hozon) *Lyrics: Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux, Takumi Yoshimura (CHANGE) *Composition: B.U.L.A.N. *Arrangement: Hiroshi Takaoka (L E G A C Y), Marvelous Takahashi *Artist: Slayer Fusion Music Nation Notes *The movie has a runtime of 1 hour and 34 minutes. *It's movie preview appeared in the last part of Monsters In The Sea's Case #76: Attack Nereus! episode. *The Mystery of 15 Instincts: Final Judgement's Rei Ichimichi (Raiken Gunawan), Kyuketsuki Sentai Banpaiger's Leo Ohshima (Kyosuke Iwate/Red Vampire 2) and Shinka Sentai EvoRanger's Haruka Tatsumi (Romera/EvoBlue) were became part of the movie as the allies of the Monster Slayers respectively. *Both the original and the new Raiken Gunawan of The Mystery of 15 Instincts series (Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux and Rei Ichimichi) met up in the movie as allies. External links Monsters In The Sea official Facebook page Category:Monsters In The Sea Category:Fantasy Hero Legion Series Seasons Category:GP-NET shows with movie adaptations Category:2013 movie-adapted North Chevronian series